


Kiss Kiss

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus really needed to thank Jazz for hanging mistletoe everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 17 - Mistletoe_

Optimus moaned faintly as Starscream climbed him like a tree, mouths molded together in a kiss that made his gyros spin. Optimus thought once again, as he stumbled back into a wall, that he really needed to thank Jazz for hanging mistletoe everywhere. Then he needed to find the mech that convinced Starscream that they _had_ to kiss whenever they were both caught under it so they would have a good relationship in the coming year.

Starscream himself had expressed doubt that a simple sprig of Earth flora could sway their lives, but since he’d experienced stranger things since waking on the planet, and until he could disprove it scientifically, they were better off safe than sorry.

This led to Optimus walking about the _Ark_ with his battlemask retracted -the war was over anyway, so why not?- and giving Starscream plenty of opportunities to secure positive vibes for them.

Starscream purred as he pulled back, teeth capturing Optimus’ bottom lip as he went. “Mmnh… So what do you think interfacing under the mistletoe would do?”

Optimus blinked, looked up and down the corridor, then up at the security camera. “I think we should hang some in our quarters for that experiment.”

Starscream considered for a moment, then nodded as he placed his feet back on the ground. “I’ll meet you there in ten minutes.”

“…Meet?”

“I’ll need to get the mistletoe, and for that I have to track down Jazz,” Starscream explained.

Optimus just pointed up. “We could take this one.”

He had barely begun to reach for the sprig when Starscream grabbed his arm, a sharp, “No!” ringing in the hall. Then, “Damn. Now we’re under it again.” He sighed, then gave Optimus a look that clearly stated he was a chip or two short of a functioning processor. His tone backed that sentiment up. “You can’t remove mistletoe! Once it’s placed, it must stay there until after the New Year. Do you _want_ to curse us?!”

“Uh… No. Definitely not.” Optimus was treated to a heavy sigh, then promptly dragged back into a hot kiss.

Once released, he watched Starscream head off in search of Jazz, but just before he got to the corner, Optimus called out, “Wait! If you can’t take it down, and we’re going to hang it over our berth…?”

Wings fluttered, and Starscream cast a smirk over his shoulder, then disappeared around the corner. Optimus felt an optic ridge arch, followed quickly by a hard rush of desire.

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
